Luuschtuntski
Luuschtuntski is the Eteno's primary and most spoken language, followed by their ancestral language of grunts and growls. The lanugage puts great emphasis on the subject and verb of a sentence. Supporting words such as you, the, and an, are commonly left out in casual conversations. Grammar Grammatical structure of Luuschtuntski is extremely similar to the human Romantic languages, and Karnasaur-created Latin. As Sauran explorers initially seeded Malisk II with parts of their culture, including language, Luuschtuntski has developed as a language deeply rooted in those origins. This is also an explanation for the many similar and shared words Luuschtuntski has with the Romantic languages. Frequently Used Words Note that any word can be combined with another to form a proper compound word. *A - Ein *Air - Brufede *Alone - Milyo *And - Ek *Armour - Fellen *Attack - Praude *Aviation - Brufellede *Big - Engs *Bird - Brufte *Bombardment - Natten *Border - Friesse *Car - Droiven *Combat - Glum *Combat unit/division/group - Glumkoppfel *Come - Thummen *Comrade/ally/friend - Hjetspad *Day - Sprig *Descent - Doszyna *Directorate - Koppfel *Disarm - Prasagni *Division (military) - Olkflaustgedden / diviziya *Drive - Droiph *Driver - Droiphas *Eat - Pzel *Empire - Stebben *Evil/bad - Skjol *Family - Kolun *Father - Gautzlan *Female - Gletz *Fly - Brufe *Food - Pzesta *Formation - Flucht *For - Un *Foreigner/alien (n) - Selova *Foreign/alien (adj) - Seloveda *Friend(s) - Kolun *Fruit - Fretten *Gate - Gotten *Ghost - Viuun *Good - Skol *Goodbye - Skolves *Group - Mygosz *Guard - Prelvya *Guts - Ichen *Have - Strene *Heavy - Slast *Hello - Yehnin *Help - Yemin *High - Slepst *Hostile (n) - Skjolglumolkun *Hostile (adj) - Skjolge *I am - Izpren *Important - Selvet *Infantry - Olkunaya *Intelligence - Achtven *Kill - Gluml *Land/territory - Cloi *Light - Selst *Listen - Kaus *Little - Angs *Low - Sutst *Ma'am - Gleza *Male - Gautze *Marine/navy - Muurine *Marine (soldier) - Kreesmuurneolken *Medium - Ouvad *Military - Kresduns *Military police - Kreedunspolzen *Mother - Glezlanmaran *My - Dreif *Nation - Daska *Not/no - Netve *Now - Garser *Now/immediately/urgently - Vendallonyem *Of - Schoif *Of (from something ex. Wilhelm of Prussia) - Von/van/ven/vee *Police - Polzen *Police soldier (riot police) - Olkpolzen *Pony - Hegsen *Quick - Gezen *Rear - Zelb *Sailor - Muurneolken *Sentient - Skjono *Service - Donsazst *Sir - Gauzen *Soldier - Olkun *Sorry - Skjolen *Station - Stalchek *Store - Uidt *Sun/star - Her *Tank - Gezenspraudefellen *The - Des *Today - Astug *Unidentified/unknown - Praschna *Vegetable - Vagtleben *Vice (secondary) - Rette *Vice (immoral behaviour) - Eppeja *War/battle - Krees *Water - Muur *We (casual) - Svot *We/we are (formal) - Fekvhet *Weak - Vintol *Week - Delste *Whirl/force - Ich *Wind - Werbe *With - Uelev *Wounded - Skeival *Yes - Jat *Yes/affirmative (formal) - Vjaust Military Ranks *Recruit - Leike *Private - Reben *Corporal - Yjihlen *Sergeant - Sarganti *Warrant Officer - Obret *Lieutenant - Lopotenant *Captain - Itovnik *Commander - Ilotovnik *Major - Komandant *Colonel - Podpokovnik *Field Commander - Sutstkomandant / Cloilotovnik *General - Slepstkomandant *High General - Gauzenkomandant Slepstk *Seaman - Muurnegautzolken *Petty Officer - Patrapret *Ensign - Eget *Admiral - Muurnekomandant *Rear Admiral - Zelbmuurnekomandant *Vice Admiral - Rettemuurnekomandant *High Admiral - Sleptskmuurnekomandant Insults/Obscenities *Asshole - Freyge *Friend who stays at your home and leeches - Skjolkolunnel *Gun-breaker - Yujthapfer *Idiot - Meipzel *Mind-numbed - Zuglen *Rothtun-biter - Rothweischaun *Self-absorbed - Stausflot *Shit - Scohslung Days/Months Days Stiebben - Monday Friebben - Tuesday Drieffen - Wednesday Moleschritzske - Thursday Morre - Friday Gumflitten - Saturday Kunflitten - Sunday Months Skuug - January Eful - February Kurnglatun - March Polshritzen - April Wllozy - May Yalt - June Kundel - July Keplat - August Romos - September Fen - October Evenshtinen - November Glaez - December Numbers Zero - Pled One - Lida Two - Uns Three - Sta Four - Kela Five - Ohv Six - Zeb Seven - Vida Eight - Anse Nine - Stel Ten - Leda All numbers over ten are compound words. A number like 1,118 would be written as 'lidalidalidaanse'. Most compound number words have no set pronunciation, with unique pronunciations accompanying different accents from the EIT's many cultural regions. Measurement Distance/Length Mass Calendars Category:Languages Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee